


Recovering

by summerofspock



Series: Recovering [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, and they were doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock
Summary: Aziraphale had first met Crowley two years ago on his first day at Tadfield General. Everybody had told him to look out for the man. They said he was clearly a sociopath because he could pretend to be human in front of children but was an absolute monster to everyone else.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Recovering [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615501
Comments: 133
Kudos: 1071
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019, Good Omens Human AUs, Ixnael’s Recommendations, Top Crowley Library





	Recovering

**Author's Note:**

> a holiday swap for [VeraRaeArt](https://veraraeart.tumblr.com/)  
> you asked for Doctor Crowley and then this happened.
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> shout out to seekwill for a lightning fast beta

Aziraphale went to the nurses’ station both to catch his breath between appointments and to check in on the new nurse who had seemed unbearably nervous since he started his shift.

"How’s your first day?" he asked the rather pale man who seemed to be struggling with the computer.

The fluorescent lights of the hospital didn’t do anyone any favors but they made this fellow look particularly sickly as he looked up at Aziraphale with wide terrified eyes, like a deer about to be hit by a car.

"Newt, was it?" Aziraphale pressed, adding a polite smile that he hoped would make the boy feel more welcome.

"Ye-yeah," the young man said. He looked like he was trying to smile back but it turned out to be more of a grimace.

"Well, keep your chin up!" Aziraphale said, but the boy just stared at him.

Well, that was that then.

"And who are you?"

Aziraphale’s stomach flipped at the sound of that voice, as sure as a dog slobbering at the ring a bell. He turned and saw Crowley dropping into a crouch in front of a little girl in a pink tutu.

"I'm Dr. Crowley," he said, and Aziraphale could picture the way he scrunched up his nose even though his back was to Aziraphale. "What's your name?"

"Adelaide," the little girl said as she tugged on her mother’s hand.

"Are you seeing a doctor today, Adelaide?

The girl shook her hand. "My mummy had an appointment."

"Well, I'm sure your mum was glad you were here. Moral support."

The girl’s mum laughed and said, playfully serious, "Adelaide is very supportive."

Crowley rose to his feet and plucked two lollipops from the jar at the nurses’ station, handing one to the girl and one to her mum.

The pair gave him matching thankful smiles and toddled off.

Goodness.

Without missing a beat, Crowley turned to the nurses’ station and smiled at the nurse on duty, Matthew, Aziraphale thought his name was. Aziraphale recognized that smile. All teeth. A predator facing prey.

"Matthew," Crowley said, false bright. "Would you like to explain why my last patient waited forty minutes for me to see them?"

"Erm…"

"Have we changed the file coding? Or perhaps the notification system?"

"No, I -"

Crowley was still smiling and Matt seemed desperate to grow even smaller.

Taking pity on the poor boy, Aziraphale stepped close and put a hand on Crowley’s arm. That angry smile flashed for a moment before fading into something more genuine.

"Come with me, my dear, I believe I have a file of yours in my office."

Crowley glared at Matthew but let Aziraphale drag him away.

Aziraphale had been working with Crowley at Tadfield General for nearly two years. Aziraphale was with general medicine but Crowley specialized in pediatrics. Apparently he worked wonders with children, and they all loved him. But his rapport with the rest of the team? Well, most were just as terrified as poor Matthew.

Crowley stepped into Aziraphale’s office. "Look, the lad needed a talking to. If you're going to tell me to play nice -"

Aziraphale cut off his ramble with a kiss, twisting the lock in the door and pushing Crowley against the wall.

"It’s like that then. Seeing me put the boy in his place get you hot and bothered?" Crowley asked, head tipped back against the wall as Aziraphale tugged his belt open.

"It’s just been a while," Aziraphale said, not wanting to admit that seeing Crowley pass out candy to children made his hands itch with wanting. It was that sort of sweetness that made Aziraphale’s stomach flip.

"What? 6 am handjobs in the supply closet too long ago then? Am I not seeing to your needsss?"

The sibilance of the word was strung out on a hiss when Aziraphale sank his teeth into Crowley’s neck.

Crowley’s hands played at the buttons of his waistcoat but Aziraphale knocked them away, sinking to his knees to stroke Crowley through his trousers.

Crowley looked so good like this, lab coat pushed to the side revealing his stupid black, ridiculously tight waistcoat and trousers. Today his shirt was blood red and he looked delicious.

So Aziraphale took the opportunity to taste him.

"Ah fuck, Aziraphale."

Crowley sank one hand into his hair as Aziraphale swirled his tongue and hollowed his cheeks, doing everything he knew Crowley loved and making quick work of him.

They'd been doing this for nearly a year now. After the work Christmas do at the pub down the street, they'd both gotten just the wrong side of too drunk and ended up giving each other messy hand jobs in the bathroom. After which Aziraphale had washed his hands and said, "I didnt even know you were gay."

To which Crowley had replied, "I'm a lot of things, Aziraphale."

Then it was making out in dark closets and fucking in each others’ offices after hours. Dirty blow jobs during break.

And one very memorable fuck in the backseat of Crowley’s car when they both got off shift. Aziraphale had had bruises for days.

The best part about it was that Crowley was good. Aziraphale had never had this much sex in his life and it had never been this satisfying.

The worst part was that every time, when it was over, Crowley asked:

"Have dinner with me?"

Crowley’s chest heaved as the words fell from his mouth. Aziraphale stood, swallowing down Crowley’s spend.

"You know we can’t" Aziraphale replied. Same as always

"I don’t know that," Crowley said, pushing Aziraphale back until his arse hit the desk. Crowley kissed him, deep and messy before dropping to the floor to return the favor.

Aziraphale tipped his head back and let himself get carried away in the sensation of Crowley’s mouth on his cock. God, he was so good at this. Unfair really, being that gorgeous and this good in bed. Well, not bed. They’d never done this in a bed.

After he came, Crowley stood and tucked Aziraphale away carefully, kissing the corner of Aziraphale’s mouth with a terrifying sort of affection.

"You'll say yes eventually, you know," Crowley said as he pulled back, smirking.

Then he waltzed out of Aziraphale’s office as if he hadn’t just gagged around Aziraphale’s cock.

Aziraphale’s heart tripped in his chest. He ignored it. He was lying to himself. The worst part about this whole situation was that, every time Crowley asked, Aziraphale wanted to say yes.

* * *

Before Aziraphale had come to Tadfield General, he had worked at a small rural clinic where he had made himself a happy home and where he’d fallen in love for the first time.

Thomas had been a nice man, another doctor at the clinic. They’d fallen for each other easily. They both loved plays and good wine and quiet evenings. Aziraphale had been happy.

But that didn’t last long. Aziraphale hadn’t known that fraternization between employees of the hospital was forbidden. And when forced to choose between his job and Aziraphale, Thomas had chosen his job.

Crowley was like Thomas. Career-oriented. He wouldn’t stay at Tadfield long; everyone was certain he’d move on eventually. And Aziraphale wasn’t about to be left in the dust by another man who wouldn’t put him first.

He wasn’t going to make that mistake again.

* * *

“Tell me again why you’re not dating this young man?” Tracy asked during their latest game night. He liked his neighbor. She’d bustled into his life when Aziraphale had first moved to Tadfield, knocking on his door with a bottle of vodka and a deck of cards, and Aziraphale could not have been more grateful. But tonight, she was on about Crowley. Again. She fixed him with an unimpressed look as she laid her four of diamonds on Aziraphale’s straight. Tracy really was dynamite at gin rummy.

“He’s much too fast for me, Tracy,” Aziraphale said, pausing to look between his cards and take a sip from his vodka soda. “He’d be in and out of my life in a heartbeat if I let him in.”

Tracy hummed. “But haven’t you been shagging for six months?”

“Eight,” Aziraphale corrected.

Tracy looked at him meaningfully. “I see. Clearly ready to toss you aside at the drop of a hat. Flaky. That’s how I’d describe him.”

Aziraphale scowled at her. “Yes, yes. I see your point. No need to mock me.”

“Just have dinner with the man,” Tracy said, laying down her final card with a look of triumph. Aziraphale scooped them up to shuffle. “How many times has he asked again?”

Aziraphale sighed. “Too many times to count.”

* * *

Crowley huffed into his mouth, one hand fisted in the fabric of his unbuttoned waistcoat as he snapped his hips, driving his cock even further inside Aziraphale. God, he was so good at this.

“Harder,” Aziraphale said, tipping his hips up and gripping Crowley’s desk with his hands, he knocked over a cup of pencils and collided with a keyboard but he didn’t care. His prick was hard and leaking over his vest. Crowley fucked him harder, staring at him hungrily as his breathing grew rough.

“Jesus, Aziraphale, you’re so…”

Aziraphale cried out as Crowley fucked him just right, grazing his prostate and making him see stars. They didn’t do this very often, not always able to steal enough time for prep and clean up. But Aziraphale had gone into Crowley’s office to ask about scheduling and Crowley had looked at him like Aziraphale was the best thing he’d ever seen. Aziraphale had taken one look at him and shut and locked the door because he needed Crowley inside him immediately.

Crowley swore and fisted Aziraphale’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts and quickly sending him over the edge.

Aziraphale collapsed back onto the desk. A clipboard dug into his back as Crowley finished inside him, body curling over his so he could capture Aziraphale’s mouth in a kiss. It was dreadfully uncomfortable and terribly erotic.

Crowley pulled back and at the sensation of come slowly dripping down his thighs, Aziraphale swore. “We should have used a condom,” he grumbled, snatching a few tissues to clean himself up. “That wasn’t very smart of us.”

When he looked up, Crowley was staring at him, golden brown eyes unreadable.

“What?” Aziraphale asked, tossing the used tissue into the bin before rooting around in search of his discarded pants and trousers.

“I’m clean, you know,” Crowley said quietly as he began to put himself together, zipping up his trousers and redoing his belt. His hair had come out of his usual style and was flopping over his forehead. It made him look younger. Vulnerable.

Aziraphale snorted. “What? Do you get checked between every partner?”

“No. I got checked a year ago. But I haven’t slept with anyone but you since.”

Aziraphale dropped his trousers. What? No one else… Really? He cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure. One leg at a time. That’s how you put trousers on.

“Are you -”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley and his heart turned over at the anxiety writ in his expressive eyes. They were the most unusual color, almost gold in the right light.

“Are you sleeping with other people?” Crowley asked finally, one hand pushing his hair from his face.

“No,” Aziraphale answered immediately, heart going wild. “N-no. Just - just you.”

Crowley’s face split into a wide grin, relief supplanting whatever anxiety Aziraphale had read there. He found himself backed up against the desk he’d just been fucked on, Crowley’s hands tight on his hips.

“Good,” Crowley said quietly into the small space between their mouths. “Just you and me then.”

Aziraphale squeaked. He’d just had the man’s cock up his arse and yet he felt nervous as a teenager.

Crowley kissed the sound from his mouth and Aziraphale melted. The man’s tongue really could do marvelous things.

Aziraphale pulled away with no little amount of regret. “I’ve got appointments.”

Crowley groaned. “Me too. They’re the worst, aren’t they? Wish I could fuck you all day.”

“Ohmygoodness,” Aziraphale said, blinking rapidly. Crowley didn’t usually say things like _that_.

Wrinkling his nose in embarrassment, Crowley asked, “That was too much, wasn’t it? Don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I’m just glad that we...that you…”

It was probably the least composed Aziraphale had ever seen Crowley so he took pity on the man and kissed him briefly.

“Not too much. You just surprised me, is all,” Aziraphale explained, shrugging on his doctor’s coat and helping himself to some of Crowley’s hand sanitizer.

Before he could leave, Crowley said, voice oddly small, “Have dinner with me?”

Aziraphale’s heart skipped a beat. “I’m sorry, Crowley. I can’t.”

He didn’t look back as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Aziraphale had first met Crowley two years ago on his first day at Tadfield General. Everybody had told him to look out for the man. They said he was clearly a sociopath because he could pretend to be human in front of children but was an absolute monster to everyone else.

After the staff meeting on that very Monday, Crowley had come up beside him, a strangely graceful combination of angles that should not have worked but somehow did.

“That went down like a lead balloon,” he observed, tucking his hands into his pockets as he looked Aziraphale up and down.

“What?” Aziraphale asked, entirely unprepared for the sudden conversation.

“Gabriel? Awful orator. That joke about dolphins? A real flop,” Crowley said and there was something about the way he smiled, the sharp cut of his chin, that felt strangely comforting to Aziraphale. Like he was meeting someone who he would know for a very long time.

Aziraphale laughed and then caught himself out. “Oh, dear.”

“What?” Crowley said, leaning forward like Aziraphale might tell him a delicious secret.

“I don’t suppose I should be laughing at the chief of medicine. He _is_ our boss,” Aziraphale said, afraid to look at the man. He had astonishing eyes. They made Aziraphale feel exposed.

Crowley knocked their elbows together and Aziraphale laughed nervously, unsure of how to respond.

“I won’t tell anyone, I swear,” Crowley said, tossing him a wink before strolling off. Aziraphale’s heart had done something complicated then.

But he’d been recovering from his break up so he had thought nothing of it.

* * *

Aziraphale couldn’t stop thinking about his conversation with Tracy. Eight months. Had they really been doing this for eight months? Crowley, flash handsome bastard that he was, had been sleeping with Aziraphale - and apparently _only_ with Aziraphale - for eight months. Was that the behavior of someone who was just passing through?

He found himself staring at Crowley during staff meetings. Well, staring more than usual. Crowley kept catching him out and giving him a questioning smile.

Would going out with Crowley really be so bad?

Aziraphale pictured holding his hand, looking at him in candlelight, finally making love among soft sheets and moonlight. _Making love_.

Oh, bugger. Perhaps all this effort to keep his heart uninvolved had been for naught.

* * *

Aziraphale remembered parts of that first night with acute clarity. The edges were blurred with drink. The how and why lost to history. But Aziraphale could never forget the feel of Crowley’s hands on him for the first time. They had shared too many drinks. The tables in the pub had begun to fill with other nurses and doctors, so they had migrated to a secluded corner.

They were laughing at something. In Aziraphale’s memory it had been something about Gabriel’s latest team building initiative. But it didn’t matter. The memory would always be blurry.

What he remembered with certainty was that Crowley had been standing very close to him and not for the first time Aziraphale had noticed the way he smelled, smokey and clean. He remembered how their eyes locked for a moment and how, very suddenly, Aziraphale had felt startlingly sober.

Crowley’s hand had cupped his cheek, soft cool fingers trailing over his skin.

“I’m going to kiss you, yeah?” Crowley had said, already ducking his head and bringing their mouths together. It had been deliriously soft and sent butterflies careening through Aziraphale’s stomach.

The softness didn’t last long, the tentative kiss swiftly turning into something messy and desperate. Aziraphale didn’t know how long they had kissed but just the memory was always enough to make him ache with want.

He had eventually dragged Crowley by his stupid silver tie into the bathroom, pushing him into a stall as they traded progressively sloppier kisses. Holding him against the door, Crowley had tugged open his belt and then it was hands and hot breaths, shared gasps as the pub roared on outside.

It had been the beginning of something. But Aziraphale hadn’t known that then.

* * *

It happened in the janitor’s closet. Aziraphale shouldn’t have been surprised. It wasn’t as if anything in his life had been particularly romantic.

Crowley trailed kisses over his jaw as he pressed his knee between Aziraphale’s legs, rocking them together slowly and building that keen pressure in Aziraphale’s gut. Sinking his hands into Aziraphale’s hips, Crowley moaned low in his throat before capturing Aziraphale’s mouth in a real kiss.

All of Aziraphale’s thoughts were muddled. Trails of _this is the best thing that’s ever happened to you_ encountering threads of _this feels so good_ and all combining into need as he swiped his tongue in Crowley’s mouth.

Then Crowley’s clever hands were in his trousers, working over him as Crowley said all sorts of dirty things. Crowley loved to say dirty things. Aziraphale had asked why once and he’d said _I like the look on your face when I do it_.

When they’d both finished, Crowley grabbed a clean rag off one of the shelves and cleaned them up.

Dopamine and pleasure still coursing through him, all Aziraphale could think about was how unfair it was that Crowley looked so lovely in the terrible lighting of the janitor’s closet and how stupid it was that Aziraphale had relegated this relationship to the dark.

“Have dinner with me?” Aziraphale choked out. Could you squeak and shout at the same time? Aziraphale was fairly certain he just had. Crowley dropped the rag in his hand and he stared at Aziraphale in shock.

“Have dinner with me,” Aziraphale said again at a more normal and comprehensible volume.

“You’re asking - me to…”

“Go out with me,” Aziraphale finished for him. His palms were sweating. This shouldn’t be so terrifying. He liked Crowley. Crowley liked him. They could...date.

“People might see us together,” Crowley warned, advancing on him, a smile beginning to tip his mouth.

“I want them to,” Aziraphale replied forcefully. That was the whole point. Bringing this relationship into the light.

Crowley cocked his head and one hand came to rest on Aziraphale’s hip, thumb rubbing circles against the fabric of Aziraphale’s waistcoat. “They might think we’re in a relationship.”

“Good.”

Crowley’s smile grew wide. “Name the time and place. I’ll be there.”

Aziraphale nodded, excitement swiftly replacing his nerves. Of course Crowley would say yes. He’d been asking him out for months.

“It’s a date,” Aziraphale said, voice wavering only a little.

“It is,” Crowley replied and kissed him again.


End file.
